This invention pertains to therapeutically active novel aminoindanes, a method for preparing the same, pharmaceutical compositions comprising the compounds and a method of treating diseases of the Central Nervous System (CNS) therewith.
The acidic amino acid L-glutamate is recognized as the major excitatory neurotransmitter in the CNS. The receptors that respond to L-glutamate are called excitatory amino acid receptors. The excitatory amino acid receptors are thus of great physiological importance, playing a role in a variety of physiological processes, such as long-term potentiation (learning and memory), the development of synaptic plasticity, motor control, respiratory and cardiovascular regulation, and sensory perception.
Excitatory amino acid receptors are classified into two general types and both are activated by L-glutamate and its analogs. Receptors activated by L-glutamate that are directly coupled to the opening of cation channels in the cell membrane of the neurons are termed xe2x80x9cionotropic.xe2x80x9d This type of receptor has been subdivided into at least three subtypes, which are defined by the depolarizing actions of the selective agonists N-Methyl-D-aspartate (NOVA), xcex1-Amino-3-hydroxy-5-methylisoxazole-4-propionic acid (AMPA), and Kainic acid (KA).
The second general type of receptor is the G-protein or second messenger-linked xe2x80x9cmetabotropicxe2x80x9d excitatory amino acid receptor. This second type is coupled to multiple second messenger systems that lead to enhanced phosphoinositide hydrolysis, activation of phospholipase D, increases or decreases in cAMP formation, and changes in ion channel function (Schoepp and Conn, Trends in Pharmacological Science, 14:13, 1993). Both types of receptors appear not only to mediate normal synaptic transmission along excitatory pathways but also to participate in the modification of synaptic connections during development and throughout life.
So far eight different clones of the G-protein-coupled mGluRs have been identified (Knopfel et al., 1995, J. Med. Chem., 38, 1417-1426). These receptors function to modulate the presynaptic release of L-glutamate, and the postsynaptic sensitivity of the neuronal cell to L-glutamate excitation. Based on pharmacology, sequence homology and the signal transduction pathway that they activate, the mGluRs have been subclassified into three groups. The mGluR1 and mGluR5 receptors form group I. They are coupled to hydrolysis of phosphatidylinositol (PI) and are selectively activated by (RS)-3,5-dihydroxyphenylglycine (Brabet et al., Neuropharmacology, 34, 895-903, 1995). Group B comprises mGluR2 and mGluR3 receptors. They are negatively coupled to adenylate cyclase and are selectively activated by (2S,1xe2x80x2R,2xe2x80x2R,3xe2x80x2R)-2-(2,3-dicarboxycyclopropyl)glycine (DCG-IV; Hayashi et al., Nature, 366, 687-690, 1993). Finally, the mGluR4, mGluR6, mGluR7 and mGluR8 receptors belong to group III. They are also negatively coupled to adenylate cyclase and are selectively activated by (L)-2-amino-4-phosphonobutyric acid (L-AP4; Knopfel et al., 1995, J. Med. Chem., 38, 1417-1426).
Agonists and antagonists of these receptors are believed useful for the treatment of acute and chronic neurodegenerative conditions, and as antipsychotic, anticonvulsant, analgesic, anxiolytic, antidepressant, and anti-emetic agents. Antagonists and agonists of neural receptors are classified as selective for a particular receptor or receptor subtype, or as non-selective. Antagonists may also be classified as competitive or non-competitive. While competitive and non-competitive antagonists act on the receptors in a different manner to produce similar results, selectivity is based upon the observations that some antagonists exhibit high levels of activity at a single receptor type, and little or no activity at other receptors. In the case of receptor-specific diseases and conditions, the selective agonists and antagonists are of the most value.
Compounds such as L-Glutamic acid, Quisqualic acid and Ibotenic acid are known to act as non-selective agonists on the mGluRs, while selective ionotropic glutamate receptor agonists such as NMDA, AMPA and kainate have little effect on these receptors. Recently a few compounds without activity at the ionotropic glutamate receptors but with activity at the metabotropic receptors have been identified. These include trans-ACPD (trans-(1S,3R)-1-aminocyclopentane-1,3-dicarboxylic acid), the partial agonist L-AP3 (L-2-amino-3-phosphonopropionic acid; Palmer, E., Monaghan, D. T. and Cotman, C. W. Eur. J. Pharmacol. 166, 585-587, 1989; Desai, M. A. and Conn, P. J. Neuroscience Lett. 109, 157-162, 1990; Schoepp, D. D. et al., J. Neurochemistry. 56, 1789-1796, 1991; Schoepp D. D. and Johnson B. G. J. Neurochemistry 53, 1865-1913, 1989), L-AP4 (L-2-amino-4-phosphonobutyric acid) which is an agonist at the mGluR4 receptor (Thomsen C. el al., Eur. J. Pharmacol. 227, 361-362, 1992) and some of the isomers of CCG (2-(carboxycyclopropyl)glycines) especially L-CCG-I and L-CCG-II (Hayashi, Y. et al., Br. J. Pharmacol. 107, 539-543, 1992).
Very few selective antagonists at the mGluRs have been reported. However some phenylglycine derivatives, S-4CPG (S-4-carboxyphenylglycine), S-4C3HPG (S-4-carboxy-3-hydroxyphenylglycine) and S-MCPG (S-xcex1-methyl-4-carboxyphenylglycine) have been reported to antagonize trans-ACPD-stimulated phosphoinositide hydrolysis and thus possibly act as antagonists at mGluR1 and mGluR5 subtypes (Thomsen, C. and Suzdak, P, Eur. J. Pharmacol. 245, 299, 1993).
Research directed towards mGluRs is beginning to show that mGluRs may be implicated in a number of normal as well as pathological mechanisms in the brain and spinal cord. For example, activation of these receptors on neurons can: influence levels of alertness, attention and cognition; protect nerve cells from excitotoxic damage resulting from ischemia, hypoglycemia and anoxia; modulate the level of neuronal excitation; influence central mechanisms involved in controlling movement; reduce sensitivity to pain; reduce levels of anxiety.
The use of compounds active at the mGluRs for the treatment of epilepsy is corroborated by investigations of the influence of trans-ACPD on the formation of convulsions (Sacaan and Schoepp, Neuroscience Lett. 139, 77, 1992) and that phosphoinositide hydrolysis mediated via mGluR is increased after kindling experiments in rats (Akiyama et al. Brain Res. 569, 71, 1992). Trans-ACPD has been shown to increase release of dopamine in the rat brain, which indicates that compounds acting on the mGluRs might be usable for the treatment of Parkinson""s disease and Huntington""s Chorea (Sacaan et al., J. Neurochemistry 59, 245, 1992).
Trans-ACPD has also been shown to be a neuroprotective agent in a medial cerebral artery occlusion (MCAO) model in mice (Chiamulera et al. Eur. J. Pharmacol. 215, 353, 1992), and it has been shown to inhibit NMDA-induced neurotoxicity in nerve cell cultures (Koh v, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 88, 9431, 1991). The mGluR-active compounds are also implicated in the treatment of pain. This is proved by the fact that antagonists at the mGluRs antagonize sensory synaptic response to nokious stimuli of thalamic neurons (Eaton, S. A. et al., Eur. J. Neuroscience, 5, 186, 1993).
The use of compounds active at the mGluRs for treatment of neurological diseases such as senile dementia have also been indicated by the findings of Zheng and Gallagher, Neuron 9, 163, 1992 and Bashir et al. (Nature 363, 347, 1993) who demonstrated that activation of mGluRs is necessary for the induction of long-term potentiation (LTP) in nerve cells (septal nucleus, hippocampus) and the finding that long-term depression is induced after activation of mGluRs in cerebellar granule cells (Linden et al. Neuron 7, 81, 1991).
Thus compounds that demonstrate either activating or inhibiting activity at mGluRs have therapeutic potential for the treatment of neurological disorders. These compounds have application as new drugs to treat both acute and chronic neurological disorders, such as stroke and head injuries; epilepsy; movement disorders associated with Parkinson""s disease and Huntington""s chorea; pain; anxiety; AIDS dementia; and Alzheimer""s disease. Since the mGluRs can influence levels of alertness, attention and cognition; protect nerve cells from excitotoxic damage resulting from ischemia, hypoglycemia and anoxia; modulate the level of neuronal excitation; influence central mechanisms involved in controlling movement; reduce sensitivity to pain; and reduce levels of anxiety, these compounds can also be used to influence these situations and also find use in learning and memory deficiencies such as senile dementia. mGluRs may also be involved in addictive behaviour, alcoholism, drug addiction, sensitization and drug withdrawal (Science, 280:2045, 1998), so compounds acting at mGluRs might also be used to treat these disorders.
The current pharmaceutical options for treating neurological disorders tend to be very general and non-specific in their actions in that, although they may reduce the clinical symptoms associated with a specific neurological disorder, they may also negatively impact normal function of the central nervous system of patients. Thus new cellular targets and drugs that are more specific in their actions require to be identified and developed and thus a need remains for chemical compounds that demonstrate specific biding characteristics towards mGluRs.
Recently, Pelliari et al. (WO 96/15099) have disclosed certain amino carboxy compounds, including a specific class of 1-aminoindan dicarboxylic acid compounds and their use in treating diseases of central nervous system related to the metabotropic glutamate receptors systems.